


The night got darker, but it isn't over yet.

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Kinda related to Home I guess?, Kinda sad but gets happy, general garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Tori's life back in Norway wasn't all sunshine and lollipops.





	

Tori had always been the black sheep of her family.

There was her mother, Kjerstin, who was young and beautiful and cared very much for her and her family's appearance in her hometown of, fittingly, Hell, Norway, Tori's entire childhood had been about acting 'prim and proper' and 'ladylike', and it eventually drove her away.

Her father Laurits was a towering man, with a thick beard and even thicker skin, from the interactions between her parents in public she thought their marriage was perfect and beautiful, all kisses and sweet words, but behind the closed doors of their bedroom and late at night when they thought she was asleep it was almost constant arguing, about her father's previous affairs, about her mother's cold heart, and mostly about _her._

Her older brother, Kjell, had moved out by the time Tori had become the 'problem', and he rarely visted due to university consuming most of his time, he was the only thing keeping Tori from leaving, and was the only one who really took care of her, her mother had children solely to look good in the community and her father was cold and unfeeling, even as a tiny child she had memories of him refusing to hold her and accept her crude crayon drawings.

And now she was nineteen, perched on the edge of the sofa with her hands cupped in her lap and her thumping heartbeat resounding in her ears as her mother screamed at her.  
It's hard to focus on the exact words when the only thing you're thinking is 'My entire family hates me and here I am getting kicked out because I'm a fucking idiot.', Kjerstin is _still_ screaming when Tori finally stands up and storms up to her room and takes out her phone.  
She doesn't have any friends that aren't online, and the only number she has other than her family members is Ell's.

Ell was a British girl she had met online on a comic sharing website over five years ago, the site had since closed down but they'd remained in touch, first through different websites, and then finally skyping eachother, adding each other on Facebook, and sharing numbers, Ell was a year older than her and lived with two other women in her own house, and Tori had spilled everything about her life to her, how she felt unloved and unwanted in her own family and how she'd been badmouthed by her own mother, all she wanted was some _praise_ for her achievements and the only thing she did get was an 'That's it?', Ell had been begging her to come live with her.

She trusted Ell completely, and she'd been saving up for a plane ticket for just over a year.  
Today was the straw that broke the camel's back, so she pulled out her suitcase from her closet and packed it while her phone was still calling Ell.  
Some things would have to stay, she realised as she looked around the small room, things like her books and consoles, but she didn't care as she threw in her clothes and most cherished possessions, such as her gameboy, a bracelet Ell had sent her, and some of her figurines, she'd spent too much on them and shuddered to think what her parents would do with them once she was gone.

Ell picked up and Tori almost didn't hear it as she hiccuped and wiped away her tears.  
"Tori? Are you there?" She fumbled with the phone and held it to her ear.  
"E-Ell, I need a place to stay, _please_." She begged as she zipped up her suitcase and dropped it on the floor with a heavy thud, Ell, as sweet as a gumdrop, immediatley agreed and told her to call her at the airport so she could pick her up, Tori wondered if she'd still be alive without Ell when she'd hung up.  
She didn't have many possessions, she realised when her room had almost been stripped bare, and the ones she did have came out of her own pocket.

Except for a tiny, blue bear that sat proudly on her bookshelf.

It was maybe five inches tall, and it's face was squished, she remembered it was when she'd dropped it on the driveway and her father had accidentally run over it, she was about 6 when her father had taken her into town for some shopping and she'd spotted it, her father had actually bought it too! It was the best day trip she'd ever had with her dad.  
She sighed heavily and sat back on her bed with the bear in her hands.  
She really didn't want to leave, she understood her parents didn't _hate_ her, she was just the less important child to them.

Kjell was the big hotshot lawyer with a huge group of friends and a big, nice house that he lived in with his fiancee, and Tori was...

She wasn't good at anything, she couldn't afford nice things most of the time, and her parents didn't believe she actually had friends, people who she could talk to, if they were millions of miles and an ocean away, and as angry as she was with them, and as much as their words hurt, she couldn't blame them.

Nevertheless, she took her suitcase by the handle, slid her phone into her back pocket put the bear in her hoodie pocket, the one Matilda had sent her as an 'official membership to their club', and dragged it behind her as she descended the stairs to the hallway that lead to the coat hanger and front door.  
Her parents weren't waiting for her, and from what she could hear they were in the kitchen so she stepped into the living room and left a note on the notebook her mother kept on the coffee table.

The one thing her highschool hadn't taught her was how to write a letter explaining how you're leaving your entire family and country behind to go live with some girls you felt better with, so she settled on briefly explaining that she was going to live in London, that she'd be fine, and to not visit. She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep in contact yet.  
She then took her keys from the small windowsill beside the coat rack and twirled the little guitar keychain on it, Tamara had gifted her it after calling her a cunt once, though Tori couldn't blame her, she'd called her a cum guzzling sideshow attraction.

Luckily for her, her next door neighbour was out in the yard as usual, preening the hedges and greeted her as she stepped out with her bags and clicked the door shut behind her, her neighbour was a kindly old man who'd lost his wife a few months back, but still managed to keep smiling, Tori had always seen him as a sort of grandfather, and he'd babysat for her a lot when she was younger.

She asked him if he'd drive her to the airport, and although he was saddened to hear she was moving, he said yes and even offered to carry her bags to the car, she politely refused.

There was a heavy weight in her stomach as they pulled into the car park and she saw the massive planes take off, and there was a small voice in the back of her head telling her to go back home and forget this ever happened, but she knew she couldn't go back, she _had_ to go, or else she worried it would evolve from just emotional abuse.

Mr. Luvart offered to go inside with her and say goodbye, and this time she accepted his offer, they went through customs, she bought her ticket, and then they were stood waiting at the terminal for the plane to land, and when it did Mr. Luvart wished her the best of luck and gave her a parting gift, it was a red jumper, made of soft, plush cotton that had belonged to his late wife, Tori could smell cinnamon even from where she was standing.  
She cradled the jumper in her arms as though it was fragile, like a baby, and Mr. Luvart kissed her forehead, telling her to take care of the jumper, or he would know, as he left he gave her a wink and a wave and Tori smiled and waved back, tears pricked her eyes, she would miss the old bastard.

She took the jumper and her carry on bag and boarded the plane, making sure to text Ell quickly and tell her she had boarded.  
The flight was only three hours, and in that span of time, when she departed the plane and switched on her phone, she hadn't gotten one single text or phone call, Tori ignored it and took her suitcase from the baggage carousel and as she turned around she was immediately bombarded by two tall women.  
Ell and Matilda had tackled her to the floor, screaming her name and urging Tamara to hurry up, who Tori could _just_ see through the crowd of people, walking even slower when the girls called out to her.

"It's so good to see you! We've already tidied out our spare room for you, and we were thinking we could take you home, let you get used to it a bit and then show you the sights! If you're up to it of course, come to think of it, have you had your dinner yet? We could go get lunch..." Ell was just like she was online, sweet as cherry cola and so excited, Matilda was clingy in the best way as she put a hand on Tori's shoulder and hugged her and Tamara was calm and collected, giving Tori a high five and going to stand by her side as Ell began to make a list on her phone of everything they could do.  
And it was **overwhelming** for poor Tori, who began to tear up.

She felt as though she was finally safe and at home as Matilda and Tamara put their arms around her and Ell came to hug her front and whisper calming words to her.

The sun was up and shining in the bright blue sky, and everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, my first fic in what, a week? And it's about my favourite sexy lady communist.  
> Mr. Luvart's name is actually Tord's from the MA AU, and I couldn't pass up a chance to use it for something.  
> Tori's family's names are the Ellsworld equivalent of Tord's family in Home/ Nice to meet you.  
> And you win my love if you know where the title's from.  
> X


End file.
